Standard skateboard decks are made from a varied number of layers or plies of wood that are adhesively pressed together and then sealed with a material coating. The coating allows for a more durable and longer-lasting skateboard. One issue with standard skateboards is that they wear, chip, break, and lose performance very easily, especially when being worked hard by an experienced user. High-end skateboards may include thick protective tips, made from plastic or other durable materials, but the sides are still exposed and the protective tips do not protect all the layers within the skateboard. Some have plastic on the outer layers, but no protection on the inner layers. There are skateboards with protection on the inner layers, but no protection on the outer layers. Some skateboards have the composite layer continue completely to the edge, allowing it to get damaged and potentially cause irritating and/or dangerous composite splinters.
Thus, what is needed is a method for constructing a more durable, higher-performing skateboard deck with one or more precut composite layers that inlay into protective tipfills and side edges.